


Golden Hour

by Darth_Claire



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Drabble, Established Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Fluff, Love, M/M, POV Katsuki Yuuri, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Short & Sweet, Sunsets, Supportive Victor Nikiforov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-12 12:56:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19132462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darth_Claire/pseuds/Darth_Claire
Summary: After winning gold at Worlds, Yuuri contemplates his success.





	Golden Hour

The golden light of sunset glinted off the gold medal around Yuuri’s neck. It was strangely heavy. Viktor had enough of these to fill a room. How had he carried such a weight for so long? It was more than the weight of the metal. The expectations of his supporters, the long hours of practice, the bruises and sore muscles, and of course his engagement, were all carried in this small gold disk. He was thrilled with his victory, but it was a heavy weight to carry.

“Sake!” Viktor announced, coming out to the garden with two cups and a small bottle. The lavender yukata swished around his legs. He had been so excited about it that Yuuri didn’t have the heart to tell him it was a woman’s pattern. Not that that would have stopped him anyway. Yuuri adjusted the folds of his matching teal yukata. Mari had teased him about it but it was worth it to see Viktor’s smile.

Viktor sat beside him and arranged the cups. “I wanted to celebrate just the two of us before your adoring public steals you away.”

Yuuri blushed. “It’s just Minami and a few of our neighbors. It’s not-”

Viktor silenced his rambling with a kiss. It tasted like sake, warm and earthy like a summer rain. He leaned back, gently stroking Yuuri’s cheek.

“You won and your friends want to celebrate.” He turned to pour the sake. “And so do I.”

“Even through I beat you?” Yuuri asked, unable to keep the smile from his lips.

“Especially since you beat me,” Viktor said, handing him a cup. “And now you’ll be my husband.”

He tapped his cup against Yuuri’s. Yuuri blushed, draining his cup. He was excited to marry Viktor but in the rush of the season it had seemed so distant. With Worlds over, the reality of pledging his life to Viktor was as real as the medal around his neck.

“And of course there a thousand things to do,” Viktor continued at a dizzying pace. “Should we do it here or back in Russia? And what do we wear? I was looking at this gorgeous brocaded tuxedo jacket but if you want to do a more traditional Japanese style wedding that would be really fun too! Or we could go to the Bahamas. Since most of our guests are traveling anyway it it doesn’t really ma-”

Yuuri put a finger to Viktor’s lips. The golden sun cast a soft glow on his platinum hair. He was beautiful in the evening light with the gleam of excitement in his eyes, but Yuuri wanted to savor the moment.

“We’ll get married here in June, but for now let’s just enjoy the sunset.”

Viktor kissed him on the cheek and refilled the cups. “June then.”

They lapsed into a peaceful silence, bathed in the golden light of evening. Yuuri sipped his sake and rubbed a finger over the medal. Winning was somehow just as heavy as losing, but with Viktor beside him, he knew he could bear the weight.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments appreciated!


End file.
